A Picture of Love
by childstarLeaM
Summary: A picture that made her hold on. A person that made it come true. -I'm really bad at summaries.haha-


**My very first one shot!I really worked hard on this one so I really hope you like it :)**

**Again, thank you to monroeslittle for editing this one shot!Thank you Maggie! 333**

**That's all!Enjoy :)**

**Oh and I still don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Seven year-old Rachel Berry. Entering her new house. She was so excited to meet new people and have new friends. While her dads were outside talking to one of their neighbors, she went upstairs to see her room. It really had nothing but a cabinet, but when she went closer and opened the first drawer, she found a picture of a young boy, probably the same age as her.<p>

"It's probably a picture of a boy that lived here before us," she murmured.

She thought the boy was adorable so she placed the picture in her pocket before leaving the room to go to her dads. They had hired a few people to move in their things, and she watched as they finished moving everything in.

After dinner and a movie with her dads, she went to her room to change. When she removed her shorts, the picture of the boy fell out. She almost forgot about the picture. She placed it back in the cabinet, tucked safely under her clothes.

Almost everyday, she looked at that picture and kissed it. She used it as an object for her dream. Her dream that someday, she'd find a boy who'd love her like her dad loved her daddy.

**33333**

Fifteen year-old Rachel Berry. Walking down the halls of Mckinley High. She was holding the hands of her loving boyfriend Finn Hudson. He was the quarterback and she was pretty much hated by the people at her school, but she didn't care because she had _him_. They loved each other very much, and even her fathers loved him.

"Hey Finn! What are you doing with that loser?" yelled Karofsky, slushie in hand.

"Shut up, Karofsky! My girlfriend is not a loser. I don't care what you think of her, but just don't say it in front of her face!" he yelled back, putting his arm around Rachel.

Karofsky along with two other football players were about to throw the slushies to Rachel but Finn pushed her behind him so he was the one who got hit. The football players just laughed and ran.

"Finn, you didn't have to do that. Look at you, you're all covered in slushie," Rachel said, upset.

"Babe, I won't let them throw a slushie at you. I would never let anyone hurt you. Okay?" he said, cupping her cheek and then leaning down to give her a sweet kiss. When they pulled away, Rachel smiled and grabbed his hand.

"C'mon! Let's get you cleaned up!" she said, dragging him into the bathroom.

When she arrived at her house, she immediately went to her room, took the picture out of her closet and talked to the little boy. "I think I finally found him! I really hope he's the one," she said, before she kissed the photo and placed it carefully back into her closet.

**33333**

Eighteen year-old Rachel Berry. Standing in the choir room. She was beside the piano letting the tears run down her face. She heard someone entered the room, and when she turned around she came face to face with Finn. He walked up to her and gave her a hug while she buried her face in his chest, still crying.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked her, trying to wipe her tears away.

"I just . . . I'm going to miss you so much," she said, sniffing.

"I'm gonna miss you too Rach, but remember what I told you? No matter how far away we are from each other, nothing will ever change. You will always be the one who holds my heart."

"Promise?"

"I promise," he said, before kissing her passionately. When they pulled away, he took her hand and led her back to the graduation ceremony. When Finn stepped on stage to get his diploma, he looked at her and mouthed 'I love you' before walking down the stage. She smiled and let the tears fall. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him in her life.

After graduation, she had a party in her house. All the members of the Glee club were invited. She had fun, appreciating the time she had left with her friends before she left for New York. The party ended at twelve am. Finn had to leave, too, because he claimed he had something to do.

After placing all of her clothes in her suitcase, she saw the picture of the boy in her closet. She took it and held it near her heart. She looked at it one more time then placed it in her wallet to make sure it wouldn't get lost.

The next morning, Rachel was getting ready to leave. Finn was there, of course, to help her with her things. After placing her bags in the car, Finn stood in front of her and handed her a small box. Rachel gasped, and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Rachel, you know how much I love you, and I'm one hundred percent sure that I want to spend my whole life loving you and being with you. One day, when you're on Broadway, I'll be in the front row, cheering for you. But for now, I'm giving you this ring. I already asked your dads, so don't worry about them. Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, jumping into Finn's arms.

"We don't have to be married right away. This is just something for us to hold on to while you're there in New York, and I'm here working my butt of at OSU. But after we graduate, I promise you that I'll follow you in New York to be with you."

Rachel just nodded. She couldn't think of anything else to say. She couldn't believe that he proposed. During that moment, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

**33333**

Twenty two year-old Rachel Berry. Walking down the aisle. Finally, the day had arrived. The day she had been waiting for since she graduated high school. Looking at the man that held her heart, she couldn't help but smile. After saying their vows, and, of course, giving each other a kiss, she was _finally_ Rachel Hudson.

After the reception, they headed back to their apartment to get ready for their honeymoon. They were going to Paris, and they were both so excited. They couldn't stop smiling.

While packing their things, Rachel opened her wallet, looked at the picture and talked to the little boy, like she used to do when she was young.

"My dream finally came true. Thank you." She gave it a kiss and closed her wallet. Finn saw her kissing the picture. He was confused. Why would Rachel kiss that picture? He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Why were you kissing that picture, babe?" Finn asked.

"Oh this," she said, opening her wallet and pointing to the picture, "this is a picture of the boy that reminded me that someday I'll find someone who'll love me, and I did. My dream came true." She glanced affectionately at the picture and then looked up at him to give him a kiss.

Finn was shocked. He removed his arms around her waist and then went to his cabinet to look for something. Rachel turned around, her gaze following him. "What are you doing?"

Finn didn't answer. Finally, he found what he was looking for. He was holding a picture. He walked back to her and gave her the picture. When she looked at the photo, she was surprised. It was the _exact_ same picture that she had in her wallet.

"Why—why do you have this?"

Finn chuckled. "Because that's me. Well, a younger me. My mom left that picture at our old house, but she found another copy for me to have. So it looks like you were holding on to me before we even met." He looked down at her and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad that I'm the one who made your dream come true," he said, giving her a hug.

Rachel's eyes were suddenly filled with tears. She was speechless. She couldn't believe it. The picture of the boy, the picture that had helped her hold on to her dream, was actually of the boy who really had made her dreams come true.

Some people would probably think this was crazy. Some may think it was coincidence. But to her, it was **love.**

**The End.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated!Thank you :)**


End file.
